


伊修加德今日晴

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 盖里克Summary：“苍骑深夜60分”存档。又是一个骑神战存活但是被处决的脑洞，天知道我的备忘录上怎么会有二十三个处决脑洞……随机数抽取到8，于是这次写了盖盖相关。





	伊修加德今日晴

“这是今日的早餐，盖里克阁下。”

端着盘子的年轻人几乎还是个少年，他低垂着浅绿色的眼睛，亚麻色的发帘在门扉开合的风中摇晃，在他洁白光润的额头下留下一片暗影。

“有酒。”他低声补充，“整整一瓶。”

“感谢哈罗妮。”盖里克兴高采烈地跳下床，接过盛放着烤鸡与葡萄酒的盘子，放到了插满铁栏杆的窗边一臂见方的小桌上，“也感谢为我安排了这些的人。如果还有机会见到艾默里克，我一定会当面感谢他给我送来好酒，再没有什么比饿着肚子上路更糟糕的了，尤其是当旅途十分遥远的时候。”

年轻人看着他享用食物，一言不发，也没有离去。

“对了，”盖里克忽然抬头，“你刚刚叫我‘阁下’了。我们不是说好了吗？不许这么称呼我，叫我盖里克就行。”他掰下一只冒着热气的烤鸡腿，塞到年轻人的手里，“下次再叫错的话就不给你吃了。”

年轻人盯着手里金灿灿的鸡腿，香料的味道冲进了他的眼睛里，带来酸涩苦辣的刺激。泪水哗啦一下流下来，先是雨点般的几滴，很快变成两条擦不断的溪流。

已经没有什么下次了。吃完这餐饭，喝光这顿酒，盖里克就会被送上断头台。议会花了三年的时间商议，如今终于决定向伊修加德的人民公布教皇的阴谋，与此同时，作为苍穹骑士中唯一的存活者，盖里克也将背负叛国与欺骗的罪名，走上落魔崖边专为他打造的断头台。议会里的大部分人都相信，只有这样，龙诗战争才能真正结束。

“别、别哭啊！”盖里克放下刀叉，忙不迭地为年轻人擦拭眼泪，束缚在脖颈与手腕处的枷锁使他的动作变得笨拙，铁链撞在年轻人的肩膀上，响亮清脆，”弄疼你了吧？唉……我这辈子最不会的就是安慰哭泣的人，我宁愿跟一百头龙决战，也不想面对一双流泪的眼睛，因为我总把事情搞砸，即使原本是好心的，可到最后都会变得一团糟。我不想直到人生的最后都还是这样失败，所以拜托你给我点面子，别再哭了好吗？“

“抱歉，盖里克阁下。”年轻人啜泣着止住泪，在过去的三年中，他都依照对方的意愿直呼其名，但如今即他们将要永别了，除了这画蛇添足的称呼，他想不到任何别的方法来表达心中暗藏的敬意。他是狱卒，怎么能为一个死刑犯落泪呢？可奔涌在心里的疼痛是如此真实，他无法假装自己感觉不到。盖里克比所有他必须以“阁下”称呼的人都要随意和善，总令他想起曾经停留在他头顶的那只属于兄长的手。

“说到好心办坏事，”盖里克在杯子里倒满酒，“我小时候有一次，在湖边玩雪时捡到一只小小的白隼，那时是冬天，小家伙都冻僵了，飞不起来，胸膛里只有微弱的心跳。我想救它，于是将它带回了家，放在冒着热气的蒸炉里希望它赶紧暖起来。后面的事我不说你也猜得到……我父亲为此狠狠地揍了我一顿，倒不是因为那只可怜的白隼，而是我弄脏了晚餐时要用的面饼。我把那只小白隼埋在森林里，对着夜空里升起的冰天座忏悔了很久，我希望女神能够将这可爱的小生命接到冰天宫，让它在苍穹最高的地方再次自由地展翅。”

年轻人听着，手里的鸡肉沾着泪，咬起来咸咸的，他机械地咀嚼着，好让自己不要看起来像是发呆。

“……错了就是错了，哪怕初衷是好的。”盖里克叹气道，一脸无可奈何的样子，“我和我的同伴们，还有教皇陛下，所有人都深爱着这个国家，随时准备为伊修加德献出一切，那时的我们相信，只要获得骑神的祝福就能够结束祸害千年的战争，为此我们甚至甘愿舍弃灵魂。但从后来的事情看，我们一腔热血的牺牲，其实并不能带来想要的结果，这件事从一开始就踏错了方向……幸好被阻止了，否则……真是罪孽深重。“

年轻人抬头看他，忘记了咀嚼，想要说些什么，又最终闭上了嘴。他从未听盖里克提起过去，更没有胆量询问任何细枝末节，送他来这里的人告诉他要谨言慎行，尽管很快他就发现没这个必要，但刻意打听过去总归是失礼的事情。

“……所以你也无需难过，”盖里克拍了拍年轻人的肩，“所有好结局的故事都是这样结束的，好人拯救世界，恶人罪有应得，其余所有人获得幸福。”

“我不觉得你是个坏人。”年轻人终于说，这次他并没有压低音量，仿佛根本不在乎被听见，“你很像我的哥哥，他活着的时候也是位骑士，他也会像这样，往我的手里塞烤好的鸡腿，他说鸡腿肉多，好咬。但恶龙夺去了他的生命，那时候我还小，生活就是从他的葬礼开始变成地狱的。”

“现在你也是骑士了。”盖里克抚摸着年轻人胸前的纹章，半年之前这里还空空如也，他又不禁想起三年前，这孩子第一次站在他面前的样子，小身板哆哆嗦嗦，好像面前对他微笑的是头恶龙，粥和清水洒了一地，盖里克为此饿了半天肚子。

也许在他死后，这个年轻人就可以离开冰冷不见光的牢房，加入神殿骑士团，或者成为皇都某处的哨兵，从此沐浴在伊修加德明媚的阳光之下。

想到这里，盖里克开心地大笑起来，窗外的鸽子闻声振翅，飞向只有几丝白云飘扬的蓝天。

“答应我一件事好吗？”他喝掉杯中的酒，抬手擦去嘴边深红的液体，又为自己倒了一杯，他用的是商量的口气，表情却分外认真。

年轻人点头，预先地答应了，“请问是什么事？”

“别去看行刑。”盖里克严肃地说，“我不想留给你的最后印象是一颗血淋淋的、满地乱滚的、脏兮兮的脑袋，你应该记住我帅气的样子，就像现在这样，喝着美酒，吃着鸡肉，笑呵呵地，等不及与战友们重逢。”

“明白。”年轻人再次点头，整个人凝固了几秒，忽然开始大口地撕咬手中的鸡腿，他要记住这一刻，窗外金色的阳光，蓝天与白鸽，盖里克的笑容，还有他给自己的鸡腿的味道。

神殿骑士团的士兵在他们分享完那只鸡的时候走进来，年轻人正举着瓶子往盖里克的嘴里倒光最后一点酒。

“真准时。”盖里克站起来，擦了擦嘴，用笑容迎接前来带他前往死地的使者。

灿烂的阳光下，盖里克的每根头发都像是在香槟里浸泡过，他的眼睛里盈满幸福的光芒，嘴角挂着快乐的微笑，哪怕肩负着沉重的枷锁，步履也依旧麻利轻盈，好似已经迫不及待想要出发，与昔日并肩作战的伙伴们团聚。

就像约定好的那样，年轻人留在了裁判所灰色的建筑里，他爬上耸立的塔，一直来到尖顶钟楼的高处。

郊外的冰原看起来洁白光滑，一道黑色的悬崖横亘白雪，就在那伤疤般的深色长迹旁边，聚集的人群组成不规则的斑驳颜色，中间空出来的圆心中央是火柴盒般的断头台，利刃在晴空之下闪着寒光。

从这里什么都看不见。但这样正好。年轻人闭上眼睛，脸颊上的泪痕微微刺痛，耳边呼啸而过的只有风声。

过了很久，他在空灵的钟声中睁开眼睛。

冰原上的人群已经散去，目光所望的地方，只剩深绿色的松林沉默地摇摆，好像唱着安魂曲的仪仗队。

地平线之上，一只白隼沿着森林的轮廓腾空而起，乘着凌风扶摇直上，仿佛要去往那云端之上，比蓝天还高的至高之处。


End file.
